


Lost in the dream

by JoohoneysBee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Character Development, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Jooheon just happily living with his cats, M/M, Minhyuk got lost in the dream, PINK HAIRED HYUNGWON AAAA, Parallel Universes, Showki, Wonho and Minhyuk best friends uwu, Wonkyun, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoohoneysBee/pseuds/JoohoneysBee
Summary: Minhyuk had all the things he needed around him- his friends, stable job and his beloved boyfriend. But the past always clung onto him, Minhyuk being both angry and sad of his failed dream of becoming a singer one day. But when an app comes along, who can make his most wanted wish come true- would he trust it?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Lost in the dream

Walking through the park; crossing the canal over a bridge, where many locks are placed by married couples; blossoming petals swifting in the air- romantic huh?

And then you have me, standing on that bridge, my boyfriend next to me... with his face in my hair, sniffing the heck out of my golden locks.

"Wonnie, you know you look like a weirdo, right?" I spoke up, trying to hide my smirk from him. I want to be taken seriously, but i can't help myself but to enjoy this affection from him. Though he doesn't need to know that.

"Mhm, let me be a weirdo then," Hyungwon murmured, letting himself stay like that for another minute, before taking the face out and placing his head on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my neck, "Your new shampoo makes your hair softer and smelling like nutmeg... keeps me calm."

I chuckled, biting my lip- he's too cute for his own good. Turning around, i interwined my fingers in his long, black hair, "You use the same shampoo."

"It hit's different on you, you know?" He snuggled his nose against mine, sleepily closing his eyes.

"Ok, ok," i cupped his face and pressed a quick smooch on his lips, "But as beautiful as this moment is, we need to go. They waited on us last time aswell."

"Uuuugh," Hyungwon groaned and slowly backed away, leaving me missing his body against mine, but i quickly grabbed his hand and we slowly started making our way to the little french cafe- one of the places, where we met up with our best friends every other weekend.

"You could say, we are giving more time for Hyunwoo and Kihyun to clear their relationship status," Hyungwon quietly said, wrapping himself around my arm, making me squirm in his affection and wise words.

~~~

"Guys, me and Hyunwoo have an announcement!" Kihyun's stern look with chubbied up cheeks made me already not to take seriously whatever he was about to spill.

"Are you finally getting married?" Changkyun excitedly screetched, taking a sip of his ice-americano, me, Hyungwon and Hoseok following his movement. Oh, how we loved to tease the short, angsty man.

"I fucking hate you guys," Kihyun crossed his arms and looked away, fuming off while trying to kill the nearby bird with his stare.

Hyunwoo lowly chuckled and sipped on his black coffee, "What he's trying to say- he is renting out the spare room in my apartment, the one i just finished repairing."

"Oh wow, look at y'all- skipping a whole step in a relationship and moving in together already, how sweet.." Hyungwon joked, making everyone, but the not-canon-hyunki, giggle.

"What is it with you all wanting us to be together? That one time when we kissed while drunk and on a bet doesn't count," Kihyun huffed, taking a bite from his lemon tart, "And besides, i'm doing this cause now that me and Sofia are seperated, i have decided to leave the flat all for her to rent. Lovely Hyunwoo here, immediately let move in once he finished the room's make-over. It's a good deal for both me and Hyunwoo- he get's to pay less rent and i can live cheaper, even with someone i known."

"We're just joking Ki! You both act like parents towards us, so it's a fun thing for us to nudge y'all," i warmly smiled at Kihyun, ending his suffering under our constant playfulness.

"But Nu, weren't you renovating that room to be your own dance studio?" Hoseok suddenly perked up, making Hyunwoo's ears turn red and Kihyun throwing a confused look towards the tomato ear.

"You never told me that? What the heck Hyunwoo?!"

"Don't worry about it, yes it was the initial plan, but i'm more happy with renting the room out... for you."

The air suddenly became awkward, tension risen between the 2 talking males. I looked at Hyunwoo, the slightly blushing mess he was now. It wasn't unnoticed by my spy like eyes, how he always glanced Kihyun's way, having the most soft look- like at someone he found special. And he rarely got THOSE eyes, knowing him since school. We called them both 'the parents' of our group, because of Kihyun's mother like strictness and nagging, if we messed something up, while Hyunwoo was like a dad figure to us- always helping out in every situation and being a lovable goof. It was natural for us to somewhat 'ship' them together, like people on the internet do. Also, they both instantly got along, ever since 4 years ago Hyungwon introduced Kihyun and Changkyun to me, Wonho and Shownu. In truth- we all got along. Some more than others, cause from this sudden introduction another romance rose. And by another romance, i meant a couple, that decided to break the tension right now.

"I know, too many suprises can't be handled in one days spam, but Hoseok's parents are going on a trip to Spain next week and letting Hoseok stay in their wood cabin," Changkyun spoke up, hooking his arm in Hoseok's elbow, "So we wanted to invite you all to join aswell. Only for the weekend, or longer if you can take some time off work."

"We're in," Hyungwon nodded, munching on his macaroon, "Minhyuk needs a breather more than anything- he's boss is overworking the heck out of him."

"Just for the weekend i could, pitching good ideas truthly is tiring," i cockily smiled, getting a blow on the back from my boyfriend. Everyone laughed and we continued to spend the lovely saturday morning chatting away about how we should already wreck Hyunwoo's flat in the celebration of Kihyun moving in.

Once the hot sun had risen up in the sky and we couldn't survive under it's scorching rays, we called it quits to our groups-playdate and decided to conversate about the trip's details in our chat.

As i stood up and shook the slightly dozed off Wonnie, Hoseok came up to me, "Min, can we talk for a bit?"

"Yea sure," i smiled back and we both sat down back for a moment.

"So there is something me and Jooheon are starting with some of our sponsors," Hoseok started, making me drop my smile and tense up immidiately, "A new training programme in music producing and, get this, vocal training- singing, rapping, even music history, all of it. And i talked with him and he agreed- i want to give you a spot for free in this programme. Basically at the end you could get amazing opportunities to make your own music and you know how long i have been wanting to work with you."

I exhaled and looked down, "Hoseok, we been through this, i-"

"I know, i know, but please- i already feel bad of what happened then, but it's never too late to start from a fresh page. And you don't even need to go to a university. Please Min, i know it's what you want," Hoseok pleaded, making his eyes go into puppy eyes.

But i couldn't give into them, "No, please Hoseok, it's gone, the dream is finished. I have a stable job and i'm doing that, taking care of Hyungwon and myself. I am happy! Thruthly hAPPY!"

I finished, sounding a little too passive agressive for my own good, making Hoseok look scarred and raising attention from our friends from a far. I felt bad- it wasn't my intention.

"I'm sorry Hoseok-"

"Don't... it's ok, i know it's all my fault anyways. But please... reconsider this till the trip," Hoseok finished lowly, standing up and leaving the direction, where a baffled Kyun stood. As everyone disspeared from my sight, i finally let my shoulders slump from the frozen state.

An arm snaked around my shoulders and i leaned into Hyungwon's body, rolling like a kitten.

"Are you ok?" He asked. His voice is the only voice that could ever calm me down.

"Yea- yes, i'm ok. Let's head home now," i replied, getting out of his embrace and giving him a comforting smile he gave back.

~~~

"Minnie?"

"Hmm?"

Hyungwon put down his book, as i crawled into our bed and made my way over to him, planting a big kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned.

"Minnie, i want- to ask y- some-ing," he spoke inbetween the kiss, but i'm an arrogant one- i ain't letting this kiss so easily slide. Plus i was feeling real stimulated after a steamy shower. Sadly, i lost my dominance as 2 hands pressed me away from those luscious lips.

"Ok, what do you want," i asked in a low tone, having plopped down on my stomach next to him.

"Are you still mad at Hoseok? You know... about that whole thing that happened?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"I'm not mad at hoseok," i sternly replied, picking myself up and crawling under the blanket.

"Are you sure? Cause you reacted very harshly there?"

"YES I'M SURE!" I raised my voice, making Hyungwon jump at the sudden sound. I got to stop doing that, i hate myself for this behaviour, "I am sure."

"Well, why don't you take the offer up then? Min, please, i know you want it. Just because of the fact that you didn't made it then, doesn't mean you should give up on something you are passionate about..." Hyungwon almost begged in a strained voice.

I looked away from him, pulling my hand aswell, "I can't- i have the job i'm doing, bills i'm paying and want to take care of you properly, since your gigs are when they are. I have too much to lose just for... some singers career, so enough."

I couldn't dare to look at him anymore. I knew he was hurt from my words, since he has always been my biggest supporter, until i eventually gave up trying to be something more.

"You know what Lee Minyuk... that is one piece of shit excuse. If someone told me that one day you would ever say something so self-doubtful and how you are drained of hopefulness and achieving your set goals... i would have taken that as joke. But now, i'm not even laughing," he turned off the night-lamp and layed down, turning his back to me, "And i'm a grown male, it pains me that you think i'm a burden that needs to be taken care of. Go to sleep now, hope you dream of something that changes your perspective of life or something... Goodnight Minhyuk."

Silence. Complete silence. I sat, rooted in my spot as millions of thoughts went through my head. I am really a terrible person... and a terible boyfriend on top. I looked at the beautiful male next to me, who was already soundly sleeping. Oh how much i loved him. And how much he was right- i am pathetic. I couldn't bare to look at myself anymore, since i felt, that the usual spark and sunshine energy i once had was gone.

Was Hyungwon right? Was i mad at Hoseok? No... i don't know this feeling really, cause i still felt a slight grudge over the whole thing, but nothing of this was Hoseok's fault, just my own pity of myself. Hoseok is my best friend from when we were in middle school and been through so much, even created our own band at school. So it was just obvious we both sent applications to the same university- a prestigious one, where a lot of talanted people have come out of. I loved to sing and both mine and Hoseok's voices, if trained, would have been amazing. But... but it's not my fault he got in... and i didn't. I remeber, back then it hit me, but not enough that i would give up. At the same time, i remember how he decided to drop out of the university, vocal performance major, and pursue being a music producer on his own terms, since he thought university held him back... and that hit me deep. Deeper than it should- i felt somehow betrayed, tricked even. At the time i felt like Hoseok had used this opportunity i so badly wanted and just... had thrown it away. What is the feeling you love your best friend, but at the same time- despise their usage of something you had always wanted. I faked everything, my smile, my thoughts. I was crumbling inside. But he was still my best friend and i loved him... even more when he introduced me to the love of my life who i don't even deserve. He was someone that kept my motivation going, when i still had some. Of course, i tried to do something with music, but entering business degree was the dumbest decision somehow... and when Hoseok had got himself up with his producer career, i had less and less free time and inspiration to get with my passion... my dreams... god, i want to cry now.

I rolled from one side to the other one- nothing. Can't fall asleep. In these cases i always snuggled up to Wonnie, but he clearly doesn't want my affection right now, of course i'm blaming myself.

So i chose the second best thing i could do right now- video games.

I took my phone from the nightstand and put in my earbuds, so the sound wouldn't distract my sleeping turtle. Opening "Clash of Clans" i collected all the coins, and calmly played, leveling up my army. Thank the lords for video games that distract me from reality. But let's NOT thank them for these annoying ads, that pop out every 5 seconds.

I quietly groaned in frustration, as my screen once again had shot up white. But something was off. Instead of usual online store ad, a question "Are you lost in regrets?" showed up on my screen, with a button 'yes' under it. I looked at it, confusion building up in me.

"Huh, that's new... and accurate," i thought. But a faint voice inside me stopped me from clicking away the ad. And i pressed the 'yes'.

"Download the app "One wish" to proceed!" Screen read once again and i pressed 'download', not even converting what i am doing or what phone virus i might be getting now. When it downloaded after few seconds, i instantly clicked on the white icon, that just showed an 'X' on it. Weird.

"Hello and welcome to the "One Wish" where you can change your life with one simple message!" The screen displayed a greeting, showing arrows to continue.

This was weird. Really weird. But now i'm too intrigued to go back.

"Have you ever felt like something is holding you back in life?" The app read.

I stared at it as if it had just entered my mind. What is this app?!

"Have you ever had a deep regret and thought "What if?; Have you ever wanted a second chance?; Have you ever wanted to start over?" It just continued to display messages one after another, to wich i found myself nodding along everything. It read me like an open book.

"Then this is the app for you! With one wish you can change your life completely simply by telling it to us. And you will live the way you desired!"

I clicked on all the 'yes'es' possibe, just to faster get throught the messages, until i stumbled across the "Disclaimer: terms and rules. Read carefully. Sign at your own precaution."

Meh, skip the rules. It's too late for this, i ain't have the energy to read anything. So i just scrolled fastly down the long list of written things. Maybe i should have read? Well, too late. I checed the small box down below and sat with a smile on my face, as the white screen showed a bar, opening up my keyboard.

"Type your wish here and press 'Enter':" showed up above the bar. My heart beated so fast. Wha do i wish in life? Maybe i could wish for more money? Or more modeling gigs for Wonnie? The app did scream at me those "Change your life" slogans... maybe it was telling me something.

I slowly exhaled. This was the thing i was missing from my life, as it always held me back and now i realised it. My fingers trembled as i typed, igniting the flame in my eyes. I am ready for the life i was supposed to have.

"I wish i got into the university, instead of Hoseok...|"

"ENTER"

Huh, nothing... well, what did i expect from a silly aPP-

The phone started shining brightly, as electricty started to zoom through my fingers, making sparks slowly make their way to my brain and making me see small stars and different colors all at once, whAT IS HAPPENING TO M-

goodnight

~~~

"Ooonghimi-shimi, oonghimi~" a loud sound made my eyes shot open on an instant. It was obnoxious, but...catchy.... wait is that... my voice?!

I scooted myself up, grabbing the device that boom-boxed the groovy song. It was my phone. Squinting at the bright screen, it looked like someone named "I.M" was calling me.

"H-hello?" I groggilly said, adjusting to the light of the room, until my lovely bedroom came into sight.

"MINHYUK! YOU RASCAL, GET YOUR ASS UP! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU ALL MORNING, YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS SO GET FUCKING READY!" A loud voice screamed at me, making me pull my phone away, from the impact of the shrieks. But something was off. I knew that voice. But who the heck was I.M?!

"Changkyun?" I nervously asked, after the male on the line had calmed down.

"No, freaking Kanye West, of course it's me- your fucking manager, if you have forgot that too, you oblivious meerkat, OH MY GOSH!" Changkyun still stormed, sounding very pissed off and even screaming in english... it made me scared. Cool brreeze from the window made shivers roll down my spine, as i looked to the spot next to me- empty.

"Pardon me Mr. Lee, but are you still there?! You better not gang up on me, cause i'm already in the limo going after you-" his voice took me back to reality, as i immediately got back on the call- only one question on my mind.

"Where's Hyungwon?"

"Huh?! Why does it matter where that speciment is- probably on his way to an event likE SOMEONE ELSE NEEDS TO BE DOING RIGHT NOW! GET UP! I put your outfit on the couch in the living room. Fix yourself up a bit, hair and make up in the car. Be down in 10 minutes."

I slowly crawled out of bed, my head feeling spinny from all this sudden information, that i couldn't even proceed normally in my head. What was all this and where is Wonnie? I tried to listen to Changkyun's non-sense, until my reflection stopped me right in front of my mirror.

"AAAAAA, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"MINHYUK, ARE YOU OK?!"

"NO I'M NOT! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" I loudly screamed, clinging to the strands that were still left. From my beautiful blond locks i now had short, very dark, almost black hair, that only had few strands in front, swooning over.

"What do you mean? You went to the hairdresser last week, im- you are acting so weird today, do you have a fever or something?!" Changkyun's voice lowly said, exhaling at the end, "Look, just get ready, we'll talk more on the way there."

Changkyun ended the call, with me just blanking out, staring at my hair, then my phone, then back to my hair.

What the fuck is going on-

~~~

"Atleast you came down in time," a very pissed off Kyun stood in front of a.... real limousine. I was stunned in place, not even noticing the coffee cup he was giving me.

"Earth to handsome leoppard~ by the way i really love this outfit, it matches you and your hair, the very same you had a tantrum about, well," he said, smoothing out edges of my chocolate- colored suit. I did look good, quite macho if i must say, even with some real expensive accesories. Yet i was still so clueless. Was this a prank the guys are playing on me? If yes, i won't give into them-they messed with the wrong dude.

"Yeah, just a bit forgetful today... big day, i guess", i replied to Kyun, who scooted me into the limo, where already a young girl sat, huge make-up bag and hair products on her lap. If i just say the right things, soon enough i can maybe get info from him.

"Of course, not everyday you are invited as a top-tier guest to your companies re-opening, OH WAIT, you are-" Changkyun sarcastically said, going through messages on his phone, as the girl immidiately started working on my face. I was a bit taken a back, but Hyungwon had tried to paint his looks on me. He always said i look like a model myself, but i just laughed and striked a pose. I hope i see him soon, since i already miss him and this girl with her dry brush is hurting my skin.

"But a good thing does come out of this, since you might get pulled to cover next issue of ELITE magazine, so be on your best behavior and just... use your charms i know you have, on the CEO," Changkyun suddenly spoke up, looking at me. Finally i could see some gentleness in his eyes.

"ELITE magazine? You mean the THE MAGAZINE?!" I shockingly turned to him fully, only to be pulled back, as eyeshadow was being applied.

"Did you lose all your memory in your sleep? Yes, THE ELITE magazine. Only now StarShip entertainment has been noticed by them and decided to work together. Of course, that means ELITE people will be there and we both know what THAT means," he rolled his eyes, leaving me even me more cofused. But i didn't dare to ask what that means. Wow, the ELITE magazine. Wonnie only ever talked about how he wanted to be on a cover of it- it was his dream. Maybe he did get on it and now they are bringing me to him as a suprise? Now i know what's going on.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it.... i know what to do," i smirked in satisfaction. Was it my birthday maybe? No, that's on November... still, early suprise, amazing.

Finally the limo stopped, loud chatters heard coming from the outside. A weird feeling came over me- something isn't right.

"Ok, you ready?" Changkyun smirked and make-up girl gave me thumbs up. Wait-

"Ready for wha-"

The limo doors opened and Changkyun swiftly grabbed me, pushing me out seconds later, not before chuckling "Good luck".

....oh my

I immediately squinted, as millions of flashing lights zapped my vision. Looking down, i wasn't on asphalt.... but on the red carpet.

"Minhyuk! Lee Minhyuk! Over here!" Voices from different directions called, as photographers snapped from both sides of the carpet. I stood stunned, wide eyed.... now this isn't right.

Suddenly, the phone in my pocket sent an strong vibration, that shook my body. As on cue, it felt like time had stopped, everything froze and i was going through it in miliseconds, sounds muting and color blending together.

Thats's it- the app, of course. The wish i had put in- it worked and made me dream of this. I guess i already had skipped the whole 'going-to-university' phase and now... i am a famous singer. Or atleast a celebrity in musical field. Woah-

I can't wait to see Wonnie, Kyun said he is also coming- i bet were that hot celebrity couple. Oh my, i love this dream~

A smile crept up my face, as time went back to going normal and cheers of my name came back. This was it Minhyuk. This is what you were made for.

I bit my lip and started walking slowly forwards, waving to the photographers and shotting winks to the audience. How i loved this feeling. 'I love you Minhyuk' was heard from multiple women voices in the crowd. I shot them all a piercing smile and got chick squeels back. Well too bad Ladies, i'm really taken and really on the opposite pole.

At the middle of the carpet, an interviewer stood, smiling my way. I guess it's time to improvise and make myself sound the best.

"Good evening Minhyuk, we're so glad you are here tonight, as it is a special night for you and your company and, let me just say, you look stunning as always. Is that Versace?" the interviewer started, talking in a high voice.

"Good evening, happy to be here and my outift?" i started, trying to find a good answer to the fashion question i was clueless about, "....that's a secret."

I confidently laughed, her joining in aswell, "Well if it is, then it is. Your new song "Ongshimi" is a major hit already. Tell me, how was it working with producer Lee Jooheon?"

"With him... yes, it was really peaceful, fun and... harmonized working, i would say. We got on the same vibe instantly," i slowly stated, trying really hard to sound genuine. I've met Jooheon couple of times- he's pretty laid back and easy to talk to.

"That's just great! Hope we can get more collabs from you both. Now, i won't question you any longer as everyone is waiting for your entrance inside, have a lovely time," the interviewer finished, me just nodding and giving a chirped 'thank you' back.

As i walked, still brightly giving affection to the press and fans, i entered the building, still seeing everything that was going outside as walls were just huge windows.

"Woah~" i gasped. The inside was phenomenal. The white interrior was smuttered in silver accents and the whole place had little tables and a stage set up, aswell everything was well decorated with flowers. Changkyun said- company re-opening, huh? I guess i work here and i'm a singer..... awesome.

"Minhyuk! Over here!" A voice called out to me, making me snap my head to one of the tables. Well would you look at that.

"Hyunwoo!? Hi!" I walked up to him fastly, as he pulled me into a bro-hug, giving one of his soft smiles. He looked really good aswell, dressed in a black turtleneck and very tight leather pants. Dang.

"I swear, only you and Kihyun call me by my real name," he chuckled, rubbing his head.

"What about me, SHOWNU?" The mentioned male strutted up to the table, wearing a silver shirt and a black blazer, while rocking purple hair, "Are you plotting something against m-?"

Kihyun was shut up, as Hyunwoo had taken his face and captured his lips in a kis- WAIT WHAT?! HYUNWOO AND KIHYUN...KISSING?!

"No dear, just telling how lucky i am to be with you," Hyunwoo smiled, as Kihyun just kept a serious face, with a slight disgustment on it.

"You never are good at lying, Woo."

"I know..."

I bit my lip in excitment, watching these 2 being so close. I can't wait to wake up and tell this to the REAL Hyunwoo and Kihyun- they are going to be so shocked. My eyes travelled down, as something gold and shiny caught my attention.

"Wow, and you both are even married?" i quietly murmured, not even thinking what was slipping out of my mouth. But the couple had heard me.

"Minhyuk, you ok?" Kihyun asked, immediately putting his palm on my forehead, which wasn't even burning up.

"Yeah... you were my best man in the wedding Min," Hyunwoo added, concern covering his eyes.

"Don't mind him, he is weird all morning," Changkyun lazily stated, appearing next to me, as he passed me a champaign glass, "Drink up, i think by this point you need this to get through your weird memory loss."

I took the glass and just started drinking. I knew i'd get dizzy real fast, but better that than to make a fool out of myself.

"I don't want to sound like a begger Mr.Son, but is there any possibility that Minhyuk could get in the ELITE magazine?" Changkyun asked, making me listen in, my curiosity peaking high.

"Please Changkyun, call me Kihyun. And yes, i'll try to pull many strings as possible. It's a privilage of mine, as being the closest to being the next CEO of Starship and married to the countries top choreographer (Showki world domination). But you know how hard it's for me to be between two sides," Kihyun ended, slightly glancing towards me.

I just glanced in confusion, as a man in suit came towards the HyunKi couple, asking them to follow him. As they said their goodbye's and left, i still felt dumbfounded.

I looked at Kyun, who was just staring at his phone. It was like there was a tension between me and... something else.

"Surely seems like there is another person, who would take my spot on the cover," i took my shot, hoping i was on the right topic of figuring things out.

Changkyun looked up and sighed, "You know he's talking about Wonho. But the name of peace, he is like a Voldemort aka the one who-shall-not-be-named around you."

"Wonho... that's Hoseok's nickname he goes by in the industry," i thought to myself, my brain not even hearing the second sentence Changkyun said. I wonder if they are also together in the dream.

"Why isn't he here now with you?" I asked, slightly smirking.

Changkyun's face grew red. "Are you fucking kidding me? What is wrong with you today?! The first and last time i said that he is my celebrity cruh, you mocked me to the ground. Yet you are bringing it up again!" He screamed at me in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry Kyun, i-" i tried to calm him down, really having no idea what would be between me and Hoseok so bad, "I thought about it and it's not nice to hold any grudges. People change, you know."

Smooth Minhyuk, Smooth~

Changkyun stared at me like a disspointed dodo bird staring at the last melon. He regained his posture, as wanting to say something, but didn't even make it pass the first word as loud cheers were once again heard from the outside. My body reacted to the sound as of telling- must know who is the epitome of it. Going to one of the widows, i got a clear view over the limo that had just arrived. The doors opened, showing a pink hair bush and as the person stood up-

My breath hitched.... as it was my handsome boyfriend, who had just arrived in his full glory. I guess all of my friends were celebritys and my Hyungwon- the most stunning. He looked.... different though. Yes he had now bright, pink hair and rocked a leather jacket. But his aura seemed... darker, more intimidating. He walked the carpet like the runaway, being stone cold serious, yet still waving a bit. Even for the interview he had these glossy, dull eyes. He seemed like an another person from MY Hyungwon, who was a grump-osaurus, but was also the most calm and sweet being.

My heart didn't care for my brains observations- Hyungwon is Hyungwon, even in my dream. He just takes modeling seriously.

As he had walked in, my feet instantly took me to him. My everything was pulled towards my love, ignoring Changkyun's calls after me. I pulled up a smile, running to my soulmate, wanting to hold him, kiss him-

"Hyungwon-" i jumped way too excitedly on him, embracing in a hug.... just to get pushed off immediately.

"And what the fuck are you doing Lee?" Hyungwon's cold voice and annoyment filled eyes made my heart shrivel up.

"Hyungwon..." was all i could whisper out. My mind was blank and dark, like my source of life had just been swept away.

"Yeah, i know that's my name, you dickhead," His sharp gaze cut into me deep, as he crossed his slender arms.

"Won, you shouldn't swear in public-" a sudden male made his debut next to Hyungwon. I was completely speechless.

"He attacked me!"

"Who- oh... him, this disgusting creature..."

"Hoseok?" I questioned the person in front of me. That wasn't my best friend who was just talking. He looked me up and down and had his brows furrowed, as if he is seeing a monster in front of him.

"It's Wonho to you," he sternly said, whilst wrapping an arm around Hyungwon's waist, "And not even that."

I looked at his bulky arm slithered around Wonnie, making my eyes widen and glare at both of them.

"Oh and.." Hoseok spoke up again and... kissed Hyungwon on the cheek-

"Stay away from my boyfriend."

That's it. This is a dream- i can do anything without consequences. So i might just aswell...

"MINHYUK!" Changkyun's scream was next to me, as the next second he was trying to pull me off of Hoseok, who i decided to attack. I hated Hoseok. No- i hated this version Hoseok. If i punch hard enough, maybe i will wake up with my best friend and my lover by my side.

But nothing like that happened. Only strong arms picking me away, as security had came and we were instantly seperated.

"What the heck is going on- oh no, not you two, please- nOT IN THIS EVENT!" A man had come to us, standing between me and Hoseok. I immediately recognized him- Jooheon.

"Let me go, he attacked me, i have no fault in this," Hoseok squirmed in security guards arms, breaking free atlast, his body built being a huge advantage.

"I don't care who started it, but both of you are-"

"It wasn't his fault, i truthly did start," i suddenly spoke up, not wanting to be a dick-even to the man who stole my boyfriend in my dream. I looked up to meet his eye level, and looked into the cold orbs of his, "I'm sorry... Hoseok."

Mild confusion ran across his face. Did i say something wrong again? As he blinked many times, he ended everything with a scoff, taking Hyungwon's hand, "Let's go Won."

I looked after them, cathing Hyungwon's eyes shift my direction. For the first time, since i've been in my dream, the emotions plastered on his face seemed genuine.

I felt my arms drape against my sides, as bodyguards had let me go. Jooheon came close to my face and seriously looked at me, "What the heck Min?"

"I'm sorry," i said back, a little annoyed of this situation. I'm in my own dream and this shit happens- unbelievable.

"Be grateful you didn't catch any attention from the press... and no more of this- Wonho's and your's feud. Sort things out," his strict words growled at me, but his face soon turned soft, "Now come on, it's starting."

As the opening had started and me getting a lot of 'nice' comments in forms of punches from Changkyun, i just downed the champaign glasses after champaign glasses. In the middle of the ceremony, i was put on stage to sing my new song with Jooheon... I didn't know the song!..... or that's what i had thought. As the beats started going, my heart just sang, as if i had knew the song lyrics all my life. And guess what- it's a pretty nice song, excatly type of a groove i love. Everyone had cheered, partied all night as events rolled by- fashion show, Hyunwoo busting a nut while dancing, more musical numbers, even from famous singers i admired... wait...i'm a celebrity now too, i feel like i could dance now.. hehe...hee...oh i can smell colors by this point-

goodnight

~~~

"Mmm, Hyungwon, that's hot~" i murmured in my sleep, slowly awakening myself. Oh, what a good, wet dream. Dream...DREAM, OH MY GOD, I AM AWAKE.

I shot up in my bed, looking around frantically, my room, my everything- same. Looked at my side- Hyungwon wasn't there. Maybe he's in the kitchen.

I smiled and fell back, happy i am now in reality. I rubbed my face in satisfaction, running fingers through my short hair, as i felt- wait...OH NONONO!

I quickly hopped out of the bed and ran to the mirror, just to be met with a reflection of mine- a one, where my hair was still short and dark.

My brain froze. What is this? Why are they still like this?! Haven't i woken up from this weird dream or is this some kind of an alternate universe-

I flopped down back on my bed and let out a frustrated scream, the pillow taking in all my grievance. Turning on my back, i just wondered- what have i done wrong. Wait, duuh, the bloody app. I really had thought it was an impractical joke, maybe some hypnotization device, that let me dream this. Yet i feel more alive than ever. I need to see the app again. Aren't i fool for not reading the rules.

Not finding my phone on the nightstand, i slowly made my way into the livingroom, rubbing my slightly aching head- what the heck did i drink last night?

As i stood in the middle of room, it felt like new light had shined upon it, since yesterday morning i really didn't pay attention to any details. The room was the same colors, but decor was different- much more minimalistic to my taste. Going to a shelf, where a lot of awards were placed on it, i traced my fingers over a shiny, golden microphone.

So i really was a singer, the thing i had been wanting for a long time. I was popular, famous, rich even... but was this all worth it, if my friends are different, best friend is my enemy and my biggest source of happiness, the one i love most dearly- not mine. Oh i'm sorry Hyungwonnie- i am so immature and dumb, just playing with life and fate like this.

As tears started to build up in my eye corners, as a vibration from the table made me turn around. The phone screen was completely white once again. I quickly made my way to the couch, grabbing the shiny device, that was the cause of my torture... well not really, i'm the one who really must be blamed here.

"Having fun?" The screen read in big letters. The app must be made by the devil himself.

"Not really," i typed back in the chat box, that appeared underneath the letters.

"Wasn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, but not with my friends and my love being like this."

"Your life changes with every action you take. Once you get something you wanted, you lose something you had."

I sat in silence, closing my eyes. It was right. If i really went to college, i would have lived completely different- must impacting my relationship with all of the people in my life.

Once again a vibration took me out of my thoughts.

"Did you read the rules?"

Without hesitation, i pressed a big 'No'- if it zaps me now, i have nothing to lose anyways.

"Do you want to read them now?" appeared instead, making me raise my brow and pressing a 'Yes'.

Instead of a long paragraph like previously, few sentences popped up on the screen.

"Rule Nr.11- If you desire to go back the way your life was, you must change all the relationships you had around you the way they were in your previous life. Once fixed, you will be taken back to the place you left off.

I was a bit dumbfounded. So, if i am correct- i need to get back together with Hyungwon, i need to get Hoseok and Changkyun together... and i need to break up Hyunwoo and Kihyun?! Oh no, oh that i can't do... but, i need to fix all of this... i will leave that to the last, cause that will hurt the most. That- or breaking up this worlds Hoseok and Hyungwon, honestly, gross. But aswell- getting my best friend back.

"Any questions?"

".....Who are you?"

"An app, that let's good people show what the true values of their life are Lee Minhyuk."

My heart dropped. My greed and jealousy over the years have gotten the best of me. And now im here- lost in a dream.

The app shut down by itself, not opening anymore. Screen picture was soon replaced by the lovely icon of Changkyun's face, having that weird ass I.M under it, whilst indecating- i'm getting a call from him.

"Yes Kyun?"

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?! OMG, MINHYUK, I DON'T EVEN CARE BUT AAAAAAAAA!" Changkyun screamed, making me once again pull away from the phone- only the second time he in contacting me and still howling like a wolf.

"Did what Kyun? I have no memory of anything, remember?" i responded in the most casual voice.

"I'm sure you don't, after that many drinks, but, anyways...YOU GOT THE PART OF ELITE MAGAZINE PHOTOSHOOT'S OMG!!! It's going to be a whole 2 weeks of photoshoots each day~ i already made schedules for you and all!" i could feel Changkyun jumping at the other side of the line.

"REALLY? I must have done something spectacular!" A sudden burst of energy was within me, making my sadness dissapear.

"All i saw was you drunkenly singing kareoke with the CEO in the afterparty and then proposing to him... i guess you're now somehow married, since he is saying 'yes' with this photoshoot....I MEAN, SOUNDS LIKE YOU! Honestly, my respect for you just increased-"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing~ oh, and one more thing, which you better NOT mind!"

"And that is?"

"You will be working with Chae Hyungwon~"

~~~

"Minhyuk! Great seeing you here, please come!"

I stepped into the light filled studio, pictures with gorgeous people filling the walls. My make up and hair was done, given me smoky eyes and tinted lips. I was met with a tall, dark haired male, who's make up was also on point like for a model, yet was holding the camera in his hands.

"My name is Jeong Inseong and i am the main photographer assigned for this months issue of ELITE. As you know, this is one of the largest magazine expansions we will cover, so the total work will be 2 weeks," he showed me a toothy, bright grin, while i shook his free hand, "But please, call me Inseong."

I smiled back at him, feeling my cheeks rosie up under make-up, as his smile was addictive.

"So let's get you dressed in the designated clothes and start with some solo shots, shall we?"

To be honest, i didn't think i would be good at this as i thought. 'Beautiful', 'Spectacular', 'The camera can't really get enough of you' were words, that came out of Inseong's mouth, as i shot many looks and posed with various items. The theme for the magazine this year was "Fairytales" and me, as the lucky guy i am, happened to appear in the month of "Beauty and the Beast".

I was wondering if i would be the 'Beauty' or 'The Beast'... but my question was answered, as the only male i would acknowledge the most beautiful appeared in the room.

"Hyungwon, oh my god, too long not seeing my favorite model!" Inseong squeeled, jumping on Hyungwon. Of course, he wasn't pushed away, rather hugged back.

"Missed you too Seong, sorry i'm a bit late, the traffic was unbearable," Hyungwon reaplied in a chill voice, his eyes laced with warmth. I stared at him in awe- he is the sweetest and most caring. How i wished i could kiss him right now and here.

"No worries Won, i took a lot of solo shots with Minhyuk here, so we will just now continue with your duo ones~" Inseong chirped, while i just slowly sank under Hyungwons eyes, which were now cold towards me.

"Hi!" I gave a weak wave towards him, which he just blocked, sticking his hand in my face.

"Hello, but don't, this all is strictly proffesional and i rather keep this strictly zero-talk aswell," He said, standing right next to me. My heart broke a bit... but that won't make me give up.

"Let's do our best then," i squeezed out in a quiet voice.

"Lovely's, i don't know about this kind of chemistry on the artistic field," Inseong smirked, tilting his head, "Let's just try to buld it up over 2 weeks."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "Whatever Seong, just take the darn pics, before i decide to smear my make up!"

"nO, WHATEVER, BUT NOT THAT!"

~~~

"Yea, Kyun, it went... seemingly great," i spoke, as i exited the building of the studio. The eve was about to settle in, as the air had gotten chillier and street lights were blinding already. I was heading to my parked black Jeep, as a person talking loudly made me stop right in front the cars doors, "I have to go now Changkyun."

"Wonho, please, can't you just get me now and THEN go to your meeting," Hyungwon's troublesome voice made me instantly drop anything, fully devoting my ears to him.

"Please?! I don't want to call a- Wonho? WONHO?!" He's voice became more frantic, at the end pulling his phone away, just to sigh upon the sight of the black screen. I couldn't do nothing- he's my freaking boyfriend after all.... even if he doesn't know it in here.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, cautiously going towards him. Hyungwon sharply turned his head my way and instantly rolled his eyes.

"No, not from you. My boyfriend just cancelled our dinner plans, can't drop me home AND my phone died, so no fun taxi drive either," he just rambled out all at once, taking me by suprise, but opening a perfect opportunity aswell.

"I can give you a lift, in fact," i tried to think really wisely, "If you still have a reserved table, maybe we can go dine out and talk?"

"Bitch, pLEASE! I have no business with you outside of modelling!"

"Hyungwon, i'll pay and everything," i pleaded, pulling out my last straw, "I really want to set aside our differences... i hate how i've acted in the past towards you and... to Hoseok. Let me change, please?"

He looked away for a moment, clearly thinking about my offer. After a moment, he snickered and looked back up, "Allright, but if you do something funny, Hoseok WILL kill you."

~~~

Jazz music and chatter filled restaurant set the mood even more, as we sat in a dim corner, next to a wide window, which overlooked the city. I never had been to this restaurant, where Hyungwon had always wanted to come. And now we were here.... but not really.

I loved how the pink hair looked on him, it seemed so fluffy and soft. If only i could touch it...

"You are so weird and seem like a pedophile, staring at me like that," Hyungwon blurted out, whilst taking a sip from the wine that was brought.

"Sorry i just-"

"Good evening, have you decided your order yet?" A waiter interrupted my speech, that wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah, i'll have the ribs sauteed in red wine with carrot and beet puree," Hyungwon immediately replied, not being dumbfounded like me here.

"Ummm... medium rare steak?" I stammered out, remembering what Gordon Ramsey has always said.

The waiter just bowed his head and left with the order, as Hyungwon's sharp eyes gazed upon me, "So, Lee Minhyuk, what ever you wanted to say to me?"

"I want to apologise if i had ever mistreated you, cause... quite frankly, i have no idea why there is a build up hatred between us all-"

"You have no idea?" He raised his brow, stopping me in the middle of the sentence, "How about you totally became a dick to Hoseok after fame got stuck in your head and you thought, that you are better than everyone else!"

So that's whai i had become- a stuck up jerk... to the closest people in my life. And just because i got that 'degree' or whatever... oh god, how i wish to go back and never thought of going to that University.

"I- i hadn't ever felt that i was like that," i stuttered out, not even caring that my face was burning up from embarrassment, "But i promise, i am not like that anymore and i wish to live in peace, so please- accept my apology and let's try... to be friends."

I didn't dare to look up for a minute, till Hyungwon's cough made me once again look up to him. The ice cold eyes had melted and a shy smile was planted on his lips. He took one more sip of his wine before continuing, "Ok then, i accept your apology... it's not like we had ever bad blood, since i was just told to not comunicate with you from Hoseok."

I couldn't help, but to give a huge smile. I had risen up on instincts to give him a hug, but seeing his confusion, fastly sat back down. Not now Minhyuk.

"To a... new friendship!" Hyungwon raised his glass, looking fondly into my eyes.

"To a new friendship~"

~~~

"Really beautiful, you both will be gorgeous!" Inseong just snapped away, as me and Hyungwon were one with the photo wall. But the flashes stopped, as the photographer got a call, quickly ushering himself out of the room. I looked at Hyungwon, who just smiled back at me. The first week had been great- we went out to lunches together and talked. I learned things about him, that i already knew, so i had to act suprised. But also things that i had no idea had happened with him in his childhod or so. His beautiful face soon dissapeared from my view, as he ran towards someone, running into their arms.

"Are you ready to go Hyungwon?" A very producer-like dressed Hoseok asked, looking up at Hyungwon. I slowly decided to move towards them.

"Hi Hoseok!" I shyly said. Even tho Hyungwon had told my words to Hoseok, he probably still didn't accept me.

"Ugh, hello Lee-" he remarked back, looking away from me.

"Be nice Wonho," Hyungwon lectured the older, making me giggle, "Anywho, i don't know, Inseong just left abruptly, so maybe just few more shots after he comes back-"

"Ooor a LOT MORE SHOTS!" Inseongs voice pierced the air, making us all turn. He came close to us, as his ears were a bit red, "So you know how tommorow we were supposed to go to the castle for the shoot? Well the managment just called- the shoot is moved to today, cause right now will be the perfect lightning an weather... and the castle won't let us in tommorow. That means- we will end this whole project faster!"

"That's fine by Minhyuk," deep voice appeared, scaring the living demon out of me. But the demon this time was Changkyun, who had came to the studio today with me.

"Do i have any saying over my time myself?" I asked, not that i minded, but like- rude.

"Not really pretty boy," he answered, his sight still rooted on his screen.

"And it's fine by me too!" Hyungwon chirped in, making Inseong clap.

"Perfect! I'll roudy up make-up, hair and costume crew and we'll leave in half an hour," he excitedly let the words slip fastly, as he dipped immediately away.

Wonho's expression drooped, dissapointment filling his voice "What the heck Hyungwon? What about our plans?"

"I'm sure you can do it alone! This is more important, you know..." Hyungwon just rolled his eyes.

"I can't, i need someone to be next to me, while i go through all the production teams plans. You are the best in keeping everything in check," he sulked like a baby, making me wheeze. But then- it hit me.

"Take Changkyun!" I cheerily said, pushing the out-of-it Kyun Hoseok's direction, "He is an AMAZING manager. I'm giving you him for this day, please!"

"WHAT?!" Changkyun screamed, looking at me, then looking at Hoseok, while his face started to resemble a red apple.

"Yeah, what?!" Hoseok repeated, making Hyungwon physically facepalm.

"You know what, listen to Minhyuk. Just have someone other, some fresh perspective today Hoho," Turtle boy finally exited his cringe, whilst also giving an assuring smile to all of us.

We stood in silence, until a very frustated groan was heard from the youngest, as he pushed up his round glasses and took Hoseok by his hand.

"Come on big boy, let's go manage some music!" He said, pulling out the very confused muscle-man out of the studio.

Hyungwon giggled and waved them goodbye's with the cutest little wave. Finally he turned to me, "Let's get ready for our magical shoot then!"

~~~

I couldn't rezognize myself in the mirror- opposite of me truthly sat a beast. But what a handsome beast i must say. My hair were arranged in a mess, that was still coordinated and put neatly. The make up was different- the smoky eyes were bold and exaggerated, the very dark blush was patterned almost scaley through the sides of my cheekbones. The lips however were light brown, with a hint of golden sparkles covering them. At this rate, i would date myself.

As we were brought out to the Baroque times castle, which was beautiful- being golden from the outside, and with white marble floors and pearl white walls inside. One room, the ball room, was different. It was in darker set of tones, still having golden elements, but on the ceiling were majestic paintings of biblical motives and many angels. I just had gotten my make over, so i stepped in the ball room, having also been put in a really majestic, navy blue, velvet suit, which draped almost till the ground. It had shiny gold elements, like thin ropes and shiny stones across the shoulder parts.

Seeing flashes coming from the balcony, i stepped outside, my breath hitching upon the sight. Hyungwon, pressed against the railing, his head backwards, giving the photographer perfect angle to take a very sensual and eye-pleasing picture. I had never told this to Hyungwon, but when he is in his models aura, being this sinfully gorgeous and giving all his passion, devoting himself to art, his body moving naturally on his own- i just really want to take him, pull him by his perfect waist and... you know.

I shook my head, before another problem would make this situation 'harder'. Eyeing Wonnies outfit, it was so opposite of mine, yet matching perfectly with me. He had an ivory colored white shirt, that was a bit over sized, but beautifully flew around his body, part of it tucked into very tight, also ivory pants. In front, first few buttons of the shirt were unbuttoned, showing his porcelain skin, that glowed, even if it wasn't sunny. An accent that stood out was a jabot around his neck, that was outlinef with lace and encircled his perfect neck so majestically. Aswell, his hair had been bleached completely platnium for this occasion and now... he just looked celestial. No one stands near the beauty that Hyungwon held.

As on notice, Hyungwon saw me and shot me a cloud white smile, calling me over. Oh my God, he has blue contact lenses, i will pass out, how is someone so fucking gorgeous.

"You look so good Min," he quietly said, fixing the hems of my suit.

"Are you kidding me, you are the one here, who looks ethereal," i gritted through my teeth, not daring to speak any louder, as i was still stunned.

"Well, duuh, afterall i AM the beauty and you're- the beast!" He poked my chest, chuckling afterwards. I'm so mad i can't kiss him.

We were photographed in many places- the balcony, the ballroom, where we even had to slowly dance, thank god for the dance lessons i took, and at the end- the rose garden, which held many fountains inbetween the maze of the garden.

"You are really good at modeling, never knew a singer could be this photogenic," Hyungwon spoke up, while we strolled through the maze of the large garden, being on a break.

"Oh, i'm really new to this, but thank you!my boyfr- my friend, always puts make up on me and makes me model!" I spoke calmly, enhaling the air, which was filled with flower scents.

"He does a good job then," Hyungwon chuckled back. It seemed we had arrived at the centre of the garden, as a small fountain was in the middle, surrounded by benches. A small alleyway was in the corner, which was dark, as the bushes were leaning over it. Hyungwon suddenly went into it, "Look, Min!"

I followed him, as he just stood at the dead end of the alley, admiring a bright, red rose, the flower stalk growing around a stone sculpture, where roses were ingraved in.

"How beautiful is this! Really magical and fairytale like," Hyungwon admired the flower like seeing something so spectacular for the first time. But i just couldn't wonder my eyes anywhere else, but on him. Oh, how i loved him.

I stepped closer to him, his back still facing me. Leaning closer to his ear, i whispered, "You do know, this is just like the fairytale were both in- your the Belle, the rose and i'm... the beast."

He quickly turned around, facing me directly, pressing himself against the sculpture. As of now, there was 0 distance between us and our faces were mere centimetres apart.

"But you know under the beast was a prince, a charming prince," he whispered, almost blending with the silence of the air.

"And you are... much more beautiful than a rose... so much more," i just as quietly said in the husky voice of mine, looking straight in his orbs, not even noticing how i was slowly leaning my face towards him. And Hyungwon... Hyungwon was leaning towards me too, his eyes fluttering and closing. Looking at his big, beautiful lips, i really wanted to set the euphoria between us again by just capturing them.

But i couldn't.

I leaned back and slapped my hand away, which wanted to brush back my hair, that was neatly styled. Hyungwons eyes opened again and he looked at me, turning into a big, confused puppy.

"We need to get back i think," i said, giving an awkward smile. His cheeks turned pink and he just coughed, picking himself up, "Of course, yes."

As we exited, we slowly made our way back, not speaking a word. If you are wondering what happened- a little voice in my head told me it wasn't a good idea. I would practically be a relationship ruiner, even if this is some sort of a weird dream parallel universe, but still. Plus, we had make up, so-

But now i knew- i was so closer to being together with Hyungwon again. Maybe the fate will let something happen right now aswell, making this whole process faster.

How i hate sometimes, that i am right.

~~~

"Hi Won!" I smiled at him, as he entered the studio, his grey hoodie covering half of his face. He stopped and looked at me, he was emotionless and eyes- empty. Not receiving a greeting back, he just walked right pass me, entering the dressing room.

The whole days shoot went by of him not speaking or only saying quiet things to Inseong. I really couldn't pin-point what could have happened. Yesterday, not counting the almost kissing incident, everything was fine and lovely. Yet here he is, tucked under his shell. Once we were done for the day, i decided to approach him.

"Hyungwon, is everything alright? You seemed so distant today, did something happen?" I carefully asked him. He just rolled his eyes and with sharp movements threw on his backpack.

"I don't know Minhyuk, maybe ask your fuCKING MANAGER!" And with that he stormed out of the studio, leaving me speechless on my spot. My manager? I hadn't heard anything from Changkyun since yesterday morning.

Getting in my car, i pulled out my phone and swiped on "I.M", which i still had no clue about why his name was like that.

"Wassup?" Soon enough a voice came through, his deep timbre hitting me like a truck.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked pulling out from the parking lot.

"Home."

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Ummm....well, you sent me with Wonho to his studio to help... and then after that.... i- i went home," everything he said sounded alright, but one thing- he stuttered... and Changkyun never stuttered, unless he was lying.

"Are you sure Changkyun? Is there anything more to this story?" I asked, stopping at the red light.

"ugH, FINE! So me and Hoseok hit it off real well, we planned his musical stuff real well aswell, he invited me to his apartment to listen to some tracks he wanted to show, but, of course, didn't have in his studio and long story short- we ended up making out on his couch. Don't blame me that he is so hot, yet so fucking cute!"

Thank god i was at the red light, cause i was completely and utterly shocked, "You did WHAT?! YOU KNOW HE HAS A BOYFRIEND?!"

"I AM S O R R Y, But it's not like i take the full responsibilty here, we are two grown adults, man!"

I pulled over, not wanting to run into a tree. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, like a lightning bolt a realisation hit my brain.

"Did Hyungwon walk in on you?"

"....Yeah, that wasn't pretty and i do feel really guilty about that. I left quickly, so i don't know what happened between them," he's voice was now 5 octaves quieter, feeling he was really genuine and embarrased.

I felt bad... but at the same time- this was how i could fix relationship between me, Hoseok, Changkyun and Hyungwon. I just had to play the right moves really. It was easier to imagine this was some kind of an video game.

"Well, it's not the most smart thing you could've done but... you are right at the concensual part," i replied, taking a big breath.

"Yeah, but like also... you know how i have had a crush on him for so long. Even if i said that i didn't anymore, in reality i really did. And he was so adorable, yet polite and seemed so caring in the short period of time we just spent," I could hear his smile through the phone. So he was whipped- just like it should be. I knew it was going the right direction, so just had to get close to Wonho first, Hyungwon following close in his steps.

"Did you by any chance get his number?"

~~~

I sat one the bench, elbows pressed against the wooden tables surface. I couldn't help but to check the time. What if he changed his mind? I opened the messages, bright light illuminating the nights sky, but seeing nothing new from him.

____________________

Hoseok

5:14 PM

Hey, it's me, Minhyuk

I know i am the last person,

you would want to talk to right now...

But i really need to see you and talk,

apologise about a lot of things

How did you get my number?

And why would i meet up with you?

Please, i won't do anything to you

I just... really need to talk

And Changkyun gave it to me

...what time?

9 PM

The usual place 😉

K

That winking emoji is disguisting

SoRRY

read 5:46

____________________

I put down my phone and lowered my head. Why are relationships, of all kind, so complicated. I really wanted to go back to my Hyungwon, to his snuggles. And to MY friends. This is really a suffering of a dream that i put myself in. So the only person i could blame was... me.

"You sure look like in despair," i voice made me pick up my head and huff in relief. Hoseok sat across the table, as we now sat in the middle of the central park, next to the University, that i now wished had just perished.

"You actually came..." was all i could let out as i was honestly suprised.

Hoseok chuckled, pressing his arms on the table aswell, "How couldn't i not! This IS the first time in years, that you actually pleaded something from me and sounding... concerned even."

"I am... i truthly feel like it," i started, sly smile appearing on my face, as i reached into my bag, "But first, i don't know if you remember this aswell but- we cannot start without this."

Hoseok looked at the oreo cookies i just had placed on the table as his face turned into a cute smile and, reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a gallon of milk. I laughed and felt warmth enter my body. This was our tradition every time we met here- i would bring oreo's while he brought milk and we would eat everything as were having deep talk sessions.

"Hoseok... i'm sorry for being... a complete asshole. I feel so SO lost right now and i don't want any hate between us what so ever. You were and still are my best friend and i miss you so much. I can't believe me- Minhyuk- could ever be like that to you. So please... please forgive me," i let it out, all in one breath. Looking up at Hoseok, i could see him have a small smile on his lips.

"I missed you too Min and i'm glad i kept in believing to reach a day when you would step off heights... and now it has happened," he said, having the biggest smile on his face, as his eyes even had gotten wet, "Fuck sake Min, you were such a dick though. I blame myself for being so soft, to accept your apology."

"Of course, i know your weaknesses, i had planned this all along," i showed him my tongue, just receiving a 'YAH' from him, followed by a laughter from both sides. It felt like minutes instead of hours, that fastly rolled by as we sat and talked about all the things that happened, making me throw up, knowing how i would have really been, if i entered the university. At one point, when Hoseok talked about college relationships, i just couldn't let this linger down and needed to TALK.

"Hoseok, i know what happened between you and Hyungwon," i finally said, making Hoseok choke on the last drop of milk, "So... what is going on with you both now?"

He exhaled and put down the bottle, wiping his face, "Yeah, there is nothing more to add to it now."

I nodded, understanding, but got spooked by Hoseok immediately continuing, "But, to be honest, there wasn't anything going on before even. Me and Hyungwon were just... 2 attractive people, who looked good together, but under it... there wasn't anything deeper. Sure we had similar interests and were really into eachother at the start. But what is a relationship, that is based mostly on physical attraction. Somedays we questioned ourselves, but our managment somewhat pressured us to stay together for the media aswell."

I was stunned, really not expecting this kind of an answer. It also gave me a hope, that this 'soulmate' thing exists, allowing person to be meant for a specific person, even in this different timeline.

"But with Changkyun it felt different," Hoseok's smile grew back, cheeks becoming red, even in the pitch dark night, "It really clicked with us Min. I know i shouldn't be like 'Moving on too fast'... but there isn't really anything i need to sulk about. Only thing making my insides churn is how Hyungwon found us and... how he reacted, packing his things and leaving my place."

"I see..." i said, not really knowing what to add. In this universe, i was the beast, before of course i decided change things up. Now i have become a Prince Charming... and need to act like one, saving my one and only Beauty. Ugh, the sweet irony, love that.

"Would you minded, if i stole your now ex-boyfriend?"

"Only if i can steal your manager."

~~~

~ _few hours earlier_ ~

_"Hyungwon, i know it's sudden and you not be feeling it... but would you want to come to my place tonight? To stargaze, take your mind off and, you could say, celebrate the final of our shoot?" I asked, looking into his sleepy eyes._

_"....Minhyuk, i- i don't know, i have a meeting today and i will feel like shit after it," Hyungwon replied in sadness filled voice._

_"Well, let me make you feel better," i shot him a smile, fastly realizing what i had said, my ears turning red, "Wait, fuck, it's not what i meant, you know- i... i'm sorry!"_

_Hyungwon chuckled, "You know what, send me your adress, i'll be there by 9."_

~ _back to present time bishes_ ~

"Wow, it's so pretty here!" Hyungwon softly said, as we walked on my balcony, where i had put everything down, "You even decorated with fairylights, how cute!"

"Yeah, i think it gives a dreamy vibe, i really love to stargaze in the warm summer nights," i chuckled, spreading out with Hyungwon on the comfy matress i had filled with air and covered with loads of blankets and pillows. It didn't feel like a champaigne night, so i just went with lemonade. I gave him a glass and held one myself, "To a great ending of an amazing photoshoot with the best models and also- to finally getting to be friends with you."

"To a... somewhat great finale," he chuckled, as we both drank the lemony juice. I could see him shivver in the nights breeze. Tonight was colder than other nights. So i just took a big blanket, put it around myself and lifted my arm as asking Hyungwon to come under the warmth. Suprisingly, he fastly crawled next to me and i kept my arm around him. This felt so natural, as it was like how we had always stargazed. And the stars were beautiful tonight as any other night. That 'somewhat great' lingered in my head though.

"I'm sorry for what happened... between you and Hoseok," i quietly started, as we looked into the deep, clear sky. Tommorow is about to be cold.

"There was no love between us Minhyuk," his words startled me, "And why are you apologising for something you didn't do? Don't."

I was a bit taken a back by his chuckle afterwards, but just smiled warmly, feeling a relief, that Hyungwon felt the same as Hoseok in their relationship.

"The meeting today, it was with Hoseok. We talked things through and came to conclusion, that this sudden transition was needed for us, cause so far we were stuck in this hamster wheel- living besides eachother physically, but not emotionally, thus not knowing how to get out really. In a way you helped even," Hyungwon told, warmly smiling at the end.

I took my eyes off him, watching the sky again. I felt his head lean on my shoulder and his side snuggle even more up to mine. How i felt at peace... at home.

"I'm glad you are feeling happy," i quietly said, pressing him even closer to me.

"Me too, i thought i would have been more hurt, more so after the way it happened, but... i don't. I guess it's because i myself started liking someone else. Like REALLY liking," He spoke, almost whispering. I felt his hand roam under the blanket, desperatly looking for mine. Of course, i grabbed it and our fingers melted together. Well then... i must say- that i can't take this any longer.

"I love you!"

There. I said it. I felt his head turning my direction, as i turned mine too. His gorgeous, big eyes looked at me, his amazing lips spread open, as blush crept up his face. Oh, how much i fucking love him.

"Y-you do?"

"I really do. It might sound weird Hyungwon, but i feel like we are soulmates and no matter whats the time, the place or the universe- we are meant for eachother. I have liked you for so long and even longer. You are beautiful, kind, funny and, it will make no sense to you, but i fell in love with you all over again. Only you have this magic upon me," i ended my speech, taking both of his hands into mine.

"Well you know how i said i REALLY liked someone?" He started, a cheeky grin on his face. My smile faltered- was it someone else? Oh no, did i mess up?!

But as reading my thoughts, Hyungwon cupped my face, "Well that person just told me... that they loved me and you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too Minhyuk!"

My Hyungwon. My and only mine forever and ever. And i am his Minhyuk, only his. Only true love will be the one, that won't get lost in any dream and will find it's way to keep the lovers attached together. Just like me and Hyungwon right now, as he leaned in and i finally... didn't lean back, capturing his lips i had missed so much. Maybe this dream wasn't a nightmare afterall- wait a second, i know i feel good right now, but why is my stomach heating up, oh no the stars are falling down from the sky, oh my GoD-

goodnight

~~~

"Minhyuk! MIIINHYUK!" muffled voice entered my mind, blackness slowly turning into a bright light, as i opened my eyes. I could see a figure over me.

"MinhYUK! Wake up, you fell asleep with these!" I could now hear the figure better as they pulled out something from my ear. Touching my other ear, i took out the second bud of earbuds. Finally my blurry vision becoming clearer, i could see black hair bush that belonged to no other than... Hyungwon. I quickly rose up. My flat, Hyungwon next to me- did we sleep already together?!

"Minnie, are you ok, you look shocked?" He came closer, taking my hands in his. I looked into his eyes, he is so beautiful.

Wait-

Dream Hyungwon didn't have black hair, but mine di-

"HYUNGWOOOOOOON!" I screamed on top of my lungs, jumping on my boyfriend, who was startled real bad, falling back on bed, as i was squeezing him, "HYUNGWON, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SO FUCKING MUCH! I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID LAST NIGHT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I REALLY AM PATHETIC AND AN IDIOT AND I DEFINITELY SEE YOU AS AN INDEPENDANT, AMAZING, PERSON AND I NEVER EVER WANT TO THINK NEGATIVE THOUGHTS AGAIN, OMG- I LOVE YOU, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Ugh, get off of me you slug," i heard supressed voice squeel under me, which made me crawl back. Was i wrong?

"Wait, what year is it?" I asked frantically.

"2020 you knockhead, have you been hit by a rock?"

"What is my occupation?"

"Marketing specialist Min.."

"And what is our relationship status?"

"You're my bitch!"

"I AM BACK!" I jumped on him once again, but this time just cuddling softly on him, never wanting to let go.

"Did something happen while you were sleeping?" Hyungwon peacefully asked, massaging my head slowly- i felt like i could start purring.

"Remember you told me to get a new perspective of life while i was sleeping? Well i did... and i really now know, that i don't want anything other than live right here and now, letting life and fate lead me the ways i am meant to go, but most importantly.." i picked myself up, looking deeply into his eyes, "I don't care if i'm famous, if i'm poor, if i have millions of friends or i am the most wanted criminal alive- if you are here by my side, i don't need anything else in life.. just you... i love you so much Hyungwon!"

"....Most wanted criminal, wow~"

"I'M OVERWHELMED WON!" I started to screetch again. In the dream i wasn't this annoying to myself.

"I'm just kidding, i love you too Minhyuk," he chuckled with a warm smile, taking my face and pressing a soft kiss. I couldn't help but to smile in the kiss, i was so happy. Breaking the kiss, i pulled him into another hug, me attaching myself like a koala.

"You really have missed me, huh?"

"You have no idea~"

~~~

"Me and Hoseok were together? That is SO GROSS, EW!" Hyungwon squirmed, making gag noises just as Hoseok had a digustment on his face.

"I rather shave my eyebrows off, than be in a relationship with that tree branch," Hoseok added, making Hyungwon raise a the middle finger towards him, whilst adding, "I'm like a sakura tree branch, fucking beautiful, thank you very much!"

"So it really was like an another dimension?" Changkyun asked with excitment filled eyes. I had been telling them about this dream all day since we arrived at Hoseok's parents house. Fortunately, they all believed me.

"Yeah, basically what would have happened if i went to university instead of Hoseok," i responded, my head dropping low, "I kind of were mad that day and wished for some things i shouldn't have and now i'm glad with the life i have. Appearently i was a dick there... Changkyun wasn't better, he was such an ass towards me! But like, we were all celebrities, except him."

"What?" Changkyun just gave the biggest, softest puppy eyes. He really wasn't like my dreams Kyun... ok maybe a little right now. Wonho chuckled and pulled him closer, as Kyun started pouting "Why wasn't i a celebrity?! What is this!"

"Well, i'm glad you had a realisation of your own Minhyuk. And that you aren't holding any grudges towards me," Hoseok added.

"Yeah, i'm so sorry... for everything. I now really know what is the most valuable for me in life," i added, taking Hyungwons hand and smiling to him. By now Kihyun had come out, bringing lemonade to everyone and joining us in the summer chairs. That reminded me of something that had left me clueless, "Guys you want to know something funny about my dream? Hyunwoo and Kihyun were married and kissed!"

Everyone gasped, Kihyun turning red, whilst Hyunwoo hid his face behind a beer can. Hyungwon just sipped on his drink, laying back in his chair, "It's been known, tell us something new~"

I chuckled and rubbed his thigh, as my thoughts were still mixed up and confusion on my face, "The interesting thing is, that in order to get back, i had to fix all relationships, so they would be the same as in this world. Yet i woke up before i could separate Hyunwoo and Kihyun, which means~"

I ended, intensly staring a Woo and Ki, as everyone else joined my stare. The tension in the air made the pair frozen, when suddenly Kihyun screetched, "Ok, fINE! We accidentally slept together, then i made breakfast and we cuddled afterwards, and i realised yall hoes were right and i have feelings for him, and NOW we are here!"

"So yeah, we're together!" Hyunwoo added, giving a warm dad smile, his eyes turning into crescents.

"This is so cute, i'm gonna squeel!" Changkyun suddenly said, making the tense air break and everyone started laughing, as Kihyun had crawled in Hyunwoo's lap, hiding himself. Poor hamster.

"If it makes you feel better Kihyun, you were probably the richest from all of us in my dream," i added, which made him pick his head up and smirk, "Of course i was, y'all are dumb!"

The laughter didn't stop as we enjoyed our time in the lovely place, swimming, sunbathing, playing outdoor games and teasing Kihyun all day. As the sunset started to hit, we sat on the wooden deck, that went into the lake. It was peaceful- water splashing against the wooden pillars, faint music heard from the neighbors. Kihyun sleeping in Hyunwoo's lap, as we had teased him tired. Changkyun and Hyungwon swimming in the lake, and me and Hoseok sitting at the edge of the dock, legs swinging over the edge.

After the dream, i had also realised, that you truthly only live once and i shouldn't keep stupid things interrupt my own wishes and how i truthly want to spend my life, "Hey Hoseok, is the... is the spot for that music programme still open?"

Hoseok looked at me, giving such a cute smile, "Yes it is, oh my God, do you really mean you want to join?"

"Yes, i really do, i always kept lying to myself that it's not me anymore, though it is- i really want to do things that make me happy!" I said, receiving a big hug from Hoseok.

"That's so great Min! I am now thankful for that dream of yours. Let me go inside real quick, i will text Jooheon!" He cheered, standing up.

"Oh, by the way, tell him that i have a pretty great idea for a really catchy song i would like to suggest to him- he will love it!" I added, receiving a laughed filled 'ok' back. I chuckled and looked straight forward into the sun. Everything really was going how it should go and i couldn't be more happy with my life, with the people that surround me and with myself. And i'm so glad i get to live like this, cause i feel like i am the luckiest person on this planet. Or not, as something is now touching creepily my leg.

"AAAH!" I could only scream out, while i was pulled into the water, getting sunk underneath. As i opened my eyes, i could see smirky Hyungwon, releasing bubbles in my face. As we both swam upwards, he pulled me under the dock and kissed me, chuckling in the kiss.

"You are so silly, i love you," i smiled in the kiss aswell, letting him put his legs around me, while i held us both above the surface.

"Did i scare you? I know i'm no mermaid, but-" he giggled, as i brushed his wet hair locks back.

"Oh, you are better than any mermaid," i answered, "But if you want to look more like one... pink hair would really suit you, trust me!"

"Did i have pink hair?! How lost in the dream exactly were you?"

"Enough that only you could be my way out of it~"


End file.
